


El mejor amigo (del hombre) de Stiles

by Cydalima



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Pets, dog!Scott
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles siempre había querido un perro y un día encuentra uno que decide adoptar. Cuando el pequeño Scott se vuelve incontrolable, Stiles hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: busca en internet. Así es como contrata a Derek Hale para que entrene a su mascota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mejor amigo (del hombre) de Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en tumblr hace tiempo, mientras hablaba con [bisho-s](bisho-s.tumblr.com). Tenía el archivo olvidado en mi computadora y hoy decidí modificarlo y alargarlo un poco. Así que aquí lo tienen. Esto se me ocurrió un día que vi uno de los programas de Cesar Millán... y nada, a veces se me ocurren ideas como ésta. Espero que lo disfruten.

**1.**

Stiles siempre había querido un perro. Desde que era pequeño anhelaba tener una mascota, y los perros siempre le habían gustado. Pero cuando era un niño no podían tener uno porque su mamá era alérgica a ellos. Después de su muerte, si bien la compañía de una mascota habría sido una buena solución a esa sensación de soledad que lo llenaba, los ataques de pánico y complicaciones con su ADHD le hicieron desistir de su plan para tener una mascota.

Stiles siempre se decía que las cosas ocurrían por una razón, así que para él había sido prácticamente una señal divina encontrar a un golden retriever atado la pata de uno de los bancos en el parque. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y no sin antes maldecir a quien hubiera hecho aquello, Stiles simplemente desató al perro, lo subió a su jeep y manejó directamente hasta la clínica veterinaria de Beacon Hills.

Horas más tarde, el perro jugueteaba por su habitación mientras él le observaba fijamente, riéndose cuando el pequeño animal comenzó a ladrarle a sus zapatos. El doctor Deaton había dicho que el perro estaba sano, que tenía alrededor de cuatro meses, y que, hasta donde él sabía, nadie en Beacon Hills buscaba a un cachorro de golden retriever. Aquello había sido suficiente para que Stiles considerara al perro como suyo.

Aún tenía que hablar con su padre al respecto, pero hacía años que no sufría ataques de pánico, era uno de los mejores alumnos de la preparatoria y gracias a su medicamento, no tenía (tantos) problemas para concentrarse. Estaba seguro de que podía con el reto de tener una mascota.

**2.**

—¿Scott? —preguntó el Sheriff mirando a su hijo—. ¿Aún no he dicho que puedes quedártelo y ya lo has nombrado Scott?

—Sip —respondió Stiles sin dejar de sonreír—. Tiene totalmente una cara de Scott, así que se llamará Scott.

El Sheriff miró al perro, que estaba muy entretenido mordiendo uno de los zapatos viejos de Stiles, y suspiró, mirando nuevamente a su hijo.

 —No estoy del todo seguro…

 —Oh, vamos, puedo hacerme cargo de él —respondió Stiles agachándose para abrazar a Scott; el perro lamió su cara—. No podemos simplemente llevarlo a un albergue, ¿y si no lo tratan bien? ¿Y si no lo alimentan? No, no podemos. Y mira su cara, papá, míralo —el Sheriff así lo hizo, y tuvo que ahogar una risa al ver que su hijo era quien parecía el cachorro en ese momento—.Nos haría bien tener otro compañero en casa. ¿Qué dices?

El Sheriff negó con la cabeza.

—Digo que espero no estar cometiendo un error —y suspiró—. Muy bien. Puedes quedarte con él.

—¡Sí! Verás que no dará ningún problema y todo irá de maravilla.

Stiles no podía estar más equivocado.

**3.**

Primero fueron sus zapatos, lo cual, admitía, no estaba del todo mal. Esos ya le quedaban un poco pequeños. Después habían sido los libros y sus notas. Stiles no olvidaría jamás la cara del profesor Harris cuando se presentó a clases sin la tarea de aquel día porque su perro la había destrozado. Algunos libros viejos no importaban tanto, pero después de ese incidente, Stiles se encargó de ocultar muy bien su colección de cómics, dejándola en lo alto del armario.

Tres semanas después de su llegada, Scott había dejado el jardín lleno de agujeros, la casa hecha un desastre, y a Stiles con más de un moratón porque nunca podía controlarlo durante los paseos y siempre, inevitablemente, terminaba en el piso. Era un cachorro pero tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

A pesar de ello, Stiles lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Al menos hasta que Scott decidió que ya no le gustaba el sabor de su tarea y comenzó a comerse el trabajo del Sheriff. Fue entonces cuando Stiles decidió que necesitaba ayuda.

Después de buscar un poco en Internet (cosa fácil realmente), había encontrado lo que buscaba. Sin pensar demasiado, tomó el teléfono y marcó al número que veía en la pantalla. Esperó un momento y tras unos segundos, se reprodujo un mensaje automático. No había quien pudiera atender su llamada en ese momento, pero podía dejar un mensaje.

—Hm. Hola. Me llamo Stiles, tengo un retriever hiperactivo. Un poco de ayuda me vendría bien, así que… ¿supongo que hablaré después para saber más sobre el entrenamien...? ¿Scott, qué tienes en la…? ¡OH MIERDA, SCOTT, NO, ESO NO ES COMIDA!

En su casa, Derek Hale permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba la contestadora. No alcanzó a tomar la llamada, pero había escuchado la mayor parte del mensaje. Puso los ojos en blanco al imaginar al perro, sintiendo más pena por él que por su dueño.

**4.**

En cuanto Derek bajó del auto y miró el campo de guerra en que se había convertido el jardín del Sheriff, supo que había mucho trabajo que hacer. Atravesó el camino hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre. La respuesta que obtuvo fueron unos ladridos de perro.

La puerta se abrió poco después, y antes de que el dueño del can pudiera decir algo, éste pasó entre sus piernas y saltó sobre Derek, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero sin derribarlo del todo.

—Oh, por Dios, Scott —exclamó el muchacho que abrió la puerta, alternando la mirada entre Derek y el perro—. Lo siento —dijo, visiblemente apenado—, de verdad. Scott, hey, Scott.

Derek dio un paso atrás, mirando al perro, quien no dejaba de olfatearlo.

—Scott —dijo con voz fuerte y tranquila. Ante la mención de su nombre, el perro lo miró, meneando la cola alegremente y comenzando a ladrar—. Shhh —Derek levantó ligeramente ambas manos—, shhh tranquilo —y poco a poco, Scott dejó de ladrar—. Eso es.

Al levantar la mirada, descubrió la expresión sorprendida del muchacho.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó.

Derek levantó ambas cejas antes de responder:

—Bueno, esto es mi trabajo, sabes. 

—Sí, claro. Lo siento.

 Derek lo miró fijamente (Stiles, recordaba que su nombre era Stiles… ¿quién demonios llama Stiles a su hijo?), ambos permaneciendo en silencio por largo rato hasta que Hale carraspeó suavemente.

 —¿Comenzamos?

Stiles dio un respingo y asintió repetidas veces.

 **5.**  

Si había algo que Stiles poseía, era un entusiasmo tremendo. Esa era la conclusión a la que Derek había llegado después de cuatro días de trabajar con Scott. En esos cuatro días había descubierto que el muchacho era tan hiperactivo como el cachorro, y eso era decir mucho. Derek sabía que, como parte de su trabajo, debía ser amable con las personas con las que trabajaba, pero eso no significaba que tenían que agradarle.

Trabajar con Stiles, en un principio, había sido irritante. El adolescente no dejaba de hablar y de cambiar de tema constantemente, distrayéndose mientras Derek le explicaba qué debía hacer para controlar a Scott cuando el cachorro sintiera ganas de salir corriendo. Stiles había terminado en el piso en más de una ocasión, riéndose a pierna suelta mientras Scott lamía su rostro o mordisqueaba sus tobillos. En algún momento el entrenador pensó en tirar la toalla y simplemente decirle a Stiles: _tengo mucho trabajo pero conozco a este otro entrenador, Isaac, que podría trabajar con tu perro de manera estupenda._

Pero Derek no era de los que dejaban un trabajo a medias.

Poco a poco descubrió que Stiles era más de lo que pensó en un principio. El chico era verdaderamente brillante y aprendía las cosas de inmediato. Se distraía fácilmente, pero cuando lograba concentrarse lo suficiente, controlaba a Scott bastante bien. El perro seguía siendo hiperactivo, pero progresaba bien en su entrenamiento y respondía muy bien a las órdenes de Stiles.

Una tarde, Derek se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo mientras veía a Stiles jugar con el perro.

No quiso darle vueltas al asunto.

**6.**

—Estaba atado en ese mismo banco.

Derek siguió con la mirada el movimiento de la mano de Stiles y fijó la mirada en el banco que estaba a pleno rayo del sol. Instintivamente, se acuclilló y acarició la cabeza del pequeño animal, que giró la cabeza para lamer su mano.

Imaginar a Scott atado y seguramente asustado, le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Derek no era muy bueno tratando a las personas y aquélla era una de las razones por las que trabajaba con animales. La otra era porque verdaderamente le gustaban los perros y estos solían ponerle mucha atención y seguir sus órdenes sin problemas. Para muchas personas era un tipo raro, pero para él, pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando perros y jugando con ellos, era simplemente ideal. No se imaginaba haciendo otra cosa.

—Tuvo suerte de que lo encontraras —dijo en voz baja sin mirar a Stiles.

Si el chico se sorprendió por sus palabras, Derek no lo notó. Aunque al ponerse de pie, sí notó la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro y que no se borró durante toda la tarde.

**7.**

Stiles estaba seguro de algo: Derek era mágico. Eso o tenía pacto con el Diablo, porque en sólo dos semanas había transformado a Scott de un pequeño demonio de tazmania, en un perro bien portado que no se comía los archivos del Sheriff. Aún tenía cierta fijación con los zapatos viejos de Stiles, pero no había causado mayores estragos.

Derek había enseñado a Stiles a controlar la hiperactividad de Scott sin que ello terminara en golpes contra el suelo, lo cual Stilinski agradecía mucho. Ahora podía caminar junto con Scott sin que el perro lo arrastrara. Incluso podían correr juntos sin que el can saliera despedido al encontrar algo que llamara su atención.

Scott había aprendido otras cosas también, como a regresar la pelota, a sentarse o a quedarse completamente quieto ante una indicación.

Para Stiles era fascinante ver a Derek trabajar con Scott. Era obvio que el entrenador prefería, por mucho, relacionarse con los animales. Usualmente lucía enfadado, pero su expresión cambiaba en cuanto comenzaba a trabajar con el perro. Stiles le había visto sonreír en más de una ocasión cuando Scott hacía las cosas correctamente, y había sido inevitable que él sonriera también.

Además había algo en Derek, un cierto magnetismo, que atraía a los perros.

Stiles lo descubrió la primera vez que llevaron a Scott al parque para practicar el asunto de los paseos. Al menos cuatro perros se habían acercado a Derek, quien los había controlado de la misma manera como había hecho con Scott, antes de enviarlos junto a sus respectivos dueños. Uno de ellos (un pitbull llamado Boyd) era uno de los perros que Derek había entrenado tiempo atrás, como Derek le dijo después, por asuntos de temperamento.

Y aparentemente el magnetismo no sólo funcionaba con los perros, porque Stiles se sentía igual. Eso lo inquietaba un poco, después de todo, Derek Hale era, bueno, Derek Hale: 1.83 metros de puro músculo y atractivo innegable. Y Stiles era eso, sólo Stiles Stilinski. Era obvio que alguien como el entrenador jamás se fijaría en alguien como él.

**8.**

Cuando Derek le dijo que podría arreglárselas sin él durante su día a día con Scott, Stiles se obligó a sí mismo a no sentirse decepcionado. Había contratado a Derek para entrenar a su perro y ahora que el trabajo estaba hecho, no había ninguna otra razón para frecuentarse.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no regresará a su diabólico (aunque adorable) ser anterior? —preguntó Stiles sin atreverse a mirar a Derek, mientras ambos observaban a Scott jugar con otro perro.

—Completamente seguro.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Y en el hipotético caso de que ocurriera?

—Stiles.

—Porque podría pasar, ¿sabes? Que cuando te vayas, se pierda la magia. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres mágico? Seguramente sí, pero aun así debo decirlo: lo que haces es magia. ¿Y si al no verte, Scott decide que es un buen momento para atacar el archivero de mi papá? Oh, Dios, ¿y si vuelve a comerse lo que mi papá guarda en el cajón de los archivos importantes? ¿Y si ataca mi colección de cómics, suponiendo que decido regresarla a su lugar original?

—Stiles —en esa ocasión, el chico sí miró a Derek—. Estarán bien. Los dos.

—¿Los…? Oh. Sí. Claro. Por supuesto.

—Además —añadió Derek acuclillándose para acariciar a Scott cuando el perro regresó con ellos—. Siempre puedes volver a llamar. Todas las veces que quieras.

Derek volteó a verle, sonriendo como sólo hacía cuando jugaba con los perros, y en esa ocasión, Stiles no se preocupó por ocultar su sonrisa. Sólo fueron conscientes del tiempo que permanecieron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente, cuando Scott ladró, reclamando atención.

**9.**

Aunque el entrenamiento de Scott había terminado, Derek y Stiles siguieron viéndose ocasionalmente para pasear al perro. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el sábado se había convertido en el día oficial para verse en el parque, jugar con Scott y hablar de cosas que poco o nada tenían que ver con el entrenamiento del perro y cómo Stiles ya no tenía problemas para controlarlo.

Derek supo sobre la madre de Stiles y por qué no había tenido una mascota hasta ese momento. Stiles, por su parte, supo sobre el accidente que había terminado con la vida de prácticamente toda la familia de Derek, a excepción de un tío y una hermana. Era extraño y al mismo tiempo reconfortante tener a alguien con quien hablar de esos temas sin recibir miradas de lástima y sin que hubiera silencios incómodos.

Y entre más tiempo pasaba, más se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro.

El empujón que necesitaban para poner las cartas sobre la mesa ocurrió de manera muy literal. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, Derek escuchando a Stiles hablar sobre las universidades a las que quería aplicar, cuando un husky pasó corriendo junto a ellos, persiguiendo una pelota. Stiles perdió el equilibro y Derek fue quien evitó que cayera al piso, sujetándolo por la cintura. El muchacho se reiría después y diría que aquello había sido lo más cliché y _peliculesco_ que le había pasado en su vida, recibiendo ladridos de aprobación de parte de Scott cada que contara la historia.

**10.**

Esa misma tarde, Derek besó a Stiles por primera vez.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y, hey, también me encuentran en [tumblr](http://cyda-the-nogitsune.tumblr.com/).


End file.
